


Fortune's Folly

by lazylyz



Series: We Did This to Each Other [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Closet Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, ill add more tags as i write more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz
Summary: A series of explicit deleted scenes from I Hate That You Hate Me.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: We Did This to Each Other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184249
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Fortune's Folly

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what- it's the extra spicy deleted scenes that take place throughout the original fic. The chapter notes will label where the scene lands in the timeline. I haven’t decided how I’m going to post the rest of these, but since I like to post things in chronological order, it'll probably just be slow updates while I work on other things (like writing for fgw but I have zero inspo for that so smut it is).
> 
> This scene takes place during chapter 7 in the week after Clover’s meeting with Ironwood but pre ground rules being established.

The start of the day had Clover all out of sorts. Usually, his mornings comprised fieldwork, instead, Clover had taken his leave in order to finish up the paperwork he had pushed aside in favor of tailing Qrow. During that morning’s debriefing, Clover had split the teams accordingly and put Qrow with his nieces.

Clover strode down the empty corridor on the way to his office, footfalls echoing off walls. His thoughts were focused on the stack of paperwork he had to catch up on. Familiar footsteps reverberated behind him, and Clover glanced over his shoulder.

Qrow followed with hands in his pockets and a pensive look on his face, that had Clover briefly wondering if Qrow had a question about assignments.

“Ah, Qrow,” Clover said, coming to a stop in the middle of the hall. Qrow’s eyes darted up to meet Clover’s. “Did you have a question about the debriefing?”

“Eh, I could,” Qrow said evasively. “Might’ve missed a few things since it’s hard to focus when your pants are like that.”

He gestured to Clover’s slacks. Confused at what Qrow was getting at, he glanced down with the hope he did not spill any of his morning coffee.

“My pants are like what?” Clover asked. There was no visible stain, nor were there any other discerning features that would hold Qrow’s attention, or so Clover thought.

Qrow scoffed and stepped in close; eyebrow tauntingly arched. He placed his hand on Clover’s hip and steered him back against the wall. Pinning him to the solid surface, Qrow ran the other hand over Clover’s crotch, cupping him firmly. Clover sharply exhaled like it was punched out of him, and heat quickly pooled south in response to the confident stroke.

“Like this,” Qrow said, rubbing his palm over the noticeable bulge. “D’you select these pants on purpose?”

“Oh,” Clover said, flushing red. He never updated his wardrobe once he put on a little more muscle. Okay, a lot more muscle. He would not deny his workout routine added a lot to his physique and made most of his pants tight, but he got to reap those benefits. They just usually happened after hours and not in broad daylight for everyone to see. “We need to get out of the hall.”

“Why?”

“Qrow, if anyone walks around that corner and finds us here…”

Qrow gently squeezed, thumb rubbing over the head of his cock, and all thoughts left Clover’s mind. Eyes fluttering, he grabbed Qrow’s arm just above his elbow, half out of the need to ground himself and half out of a desire to restrain Qrow. The hold did nothing to stop Qrow, whose hand continued to move freely, stroking over his clothed erection with ease.

“What’ll it be, Captain?” Qrow huskily whispered in his ear. “Are you going to let go here, where people could hear you?”

Clover strangled down a moan and thanked every known star for the fact that Qrow’s hand was not down his pants. If it had been, he likely would have come on the spot.

“Closet,” Clover demanded, tightening his grip on Qrow’s elbow.

He steered them down the hall to a marked storeroom and pushed Qrow inside. The soft glow from the emergency lighting gave him just enough visibility to see Qrow’s dilated eyes and enticing smirk. Clover backed him into the shelves lining the wall, not bothering to fumble for the light switch. Qrow chuckled darkly, sliding his hands down Clover’s chest to his waist.

“Haven’t been in one of these in forever,” Qrow joked. He pulled at Clover’s belt, unhooking the buckle with practiced ease. Qrow’s hand slipped past the elastic of his boxer briefs. Nimble fingers quickly picked up where they left off in the hall, encircling Clover’s thick length and teasing the sensitive head.

Pulse pounding in his ears, Clover tensed under the careful attention. His lips a hair’s breadth away from Qrow’s, their hot breaths mingling. Qrow tilted his head forward like he was leaning in for a kiss, and Clover turned his cheek to the side, dropping his head to Qrow’s shoulder with a groan. Unable to help himself, he bucked into Qrow’s fist.

“Ah, fuck,” Clover said, stilling. His thoughts reeled with the need to chase his release, but the dry palm against his skin chafed, halting his efforts. “I need…”

He pulled back to put a hand between them, but his tight slacks constricted most of his movement. Quickly following his thought, Qrow spit into his free hand and then joined it with the first.

“Better?”

“A bit,” Clover said, placing a hand on the shelf behind Qrow’s head. Doing this without lube was not great, however, he would make do for this rushed affair. He worked his hips at a shallow but steady pace, the glide marginally easier now.

“Come on, Captain,” Qrow said in his ear. He squeezed and pulled along the length of Clover’s shaft. “You got more than that?”

Clover thrust hard, his grip turning white-knuckle on the shelf. The drag felt exquisite this time, sending a shudder up his spine. With short, clipped exhales, he continued snapping his hips into the tight grip. Clover did not last long after that, and quickly got lost in the heat and pull of Qrow’s hands. With a grunt, he came on waiting palms.

Chest heaving, Clover shook loose his strained hand from holding onto the shelf. Qrow extricated his hands from down Clover’s slacks, and they slowly separated. His head clear now, Clover awkwardly coughed and glanced to the shelving in hopes of finding something to help clean them up. By some stroke of luck, the storeroom was used for maintenance supplies. He spotted a roll of paper towels and tore off a sheet, handing it to Qrow.

“Ever the knight in shining armor,” Qrow said with a smirk. He wiped his hands off, crumpling the towel before tossing it back at Clover. He fumbled with the exchange, mind trying to process how he ended up in a storage room with Qrow.

“Did you have a question, or were you just-” Clover trailed off, distracted by his own effort to clean up with pants still loose around his hips.

“Nah, you’ve answered my question.”

“What.” Clover zipped his pants closed and fastened the belt. Glancing up, he caught Qrow’s gaze fixated on where he tucked his dick away.

“As I said, you answered my question,” Qrow said with a smirk. Going for the exit, he glanced back over his shoulder. “Enjoy your paperwork, Captain.”

The door snapped shut behind him, and Clover leaned heavily against the scaffolding, head knocking back the shelf. He rubbed a hand over his eyes, taking a moment to re-collect himself. Paperwork. He needed to focus on his paperwork, not whatever thoughts he had about Qrow.


End file.
